


Animals

by duosdeathscythe



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Language, M/M, New Year fic, PWP, Rimming, gagging, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he'd gone barhopping in downtown Atlanta on New Year's Eve, Rick had no intention of renting a room in the nearest Hilton with all intents and purposes of spending the holiday with and bedding a complete stranger. It's an even bigger surprise that the stranger is a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> O, hai! Happy New Year's, folks! One of my resolutions is that I will start doing holiday fics. And what better way to start than one for the first celebrated day of the new year?
> 
> I don't know where this idea came from. I actually spent New Year's Eve in 2013 alone in a hotel room after my then-fiance told me that we were probably over, that he was going out of town with a bunch of single individuals (men and women) to party. It was a terrible night for me and then on January 1 I was informed that I was single and I had to move out of our home. So. I decided to give Rick similar treatment but made sure that his night was better spent than mine was. 
> 
> Also I have a (hopefully) special treat for you guys after the fic. You see, lack of updates on 'Deeper Into You' and 'Savin' Me' hasn't just been because of World of Warcraft this time around. It was also tending to an over-breeding of plot bunnies. I have...Jesus, three or four completed outlines and over half a dozen other fics planned. So I will let you guys see the "summeries" of them so I can get you all excited for what's to come. Lord knows I am excited to get started on writing them. :D
> 
> Without further ado...Animals. Fic title is from the song 'Animals', by: Maroon 5.
> 
> Oh and I have no beta. So all mistakes are my own. :x

When he'd gone barhopping in downtown Atlanta on New Year's Eve, Rick had no intention of renting a room in the nearest Hilton with all intents and purposes of spending the holiday with and bedding a complete stranger. It's an even bigger surprise that the stranger is a man. With Lori serving him divorce papers, of all times, that very day, he went out and began downing drinks to work himself into a numb oblivion. That is, until he met _him_. He never caught a name so he affectionately calls him Blue Eyes.

 

Blue Eyes is who sat down on the bar stool beside him. He is the one who bought him a drink: bourbon on the rocks. He count down to midnight with him, watching the ball drop in Times Square on the flat screen television. Blue Eyes hailed the cab that brought them to the hotel. And Blue Eyes is the one he has pinned against the door, nipping and sucking on his neck as if it's a competition to illicit each and every moan that he can.

 

Inhibitions long gone, Rick tangles work-calloused fingers into silky dark hair, fisting the locks and forcing his head to the side to give himself better access to his neck. Blue Eyes whimpers in desperation, clutching his shirt like his life depends on it. A denim-clad leg slides up his own to grip around his waist, pulling him closer and allowing a very obvious erection to press into his hip. Rick never thought in a million years that he'd enjoy another man like this, feel his own cock grow tighter in his jeans at baritone groans in his ear, of a beard scratching his cheek. Of an obvious male rutting against him.

 

It's a concept that is so fresh and new to Rick; dangerous and exciting, one that has his own cock straining painfully in its confines. He growls---actually fucking _growls_ \---when teeth rake over his throat and his hand reaches down to grab Blue Eyes' ass tightly, so unbelievably turned on and caught in the moment that he has a fleeting thought that he is going to cum prematurely if he doesn't take it easy. Can't have none of that; the night is still young. With strength worked into him from over a decade on the police force, he hoists Blue Eyes up completely off of the floor, urging him to tighten those legs around him so he can move them away from the door. They don't get far before that carnal need takes Rick over again and he lays Blue Eyes out on the coffee table in front of the ugly floral couch.

 

"Please..."

 

It's the first word spoken between them since they entered the hotel and at first Rick isn't so sure that he heard it in between the pants until it is repeated again and again, each more desperate than the last. He doesn't need him to clarify and he doesn't need to be told another time but he feels a rush of excitement at hearing this man beg for him. Those sweet, chapped lips tickle the lobe of his ear and he bites down hard, harder than he meant to, but still with every intent of marking Blue Eyes up. Marking him, _claiming_ him. Rick is positive that he is every bit as drunk as himself but he wants to make damn sure that he remembers him in the morning.

 

When he begins sucking, Blue Eyes rears his head back, thumping it against the dark wood beneath them, mouth open in a silent scream. Rick's fingers work quick to unbutton the man's flannel shirt, moving down to nip and kiss at every inch of tanned skin that is exposed, licking delicately across the length of a ropey scar on the guy's chest. His breathing becomes staggered, quick, and light, and Rick has to pause to catch his own breath before attempting to remove Blue Eyes' shirt completely. But he is stopped before the fabric is slid over muscled shoulders, no words, just a heated kiss as foreign hands move quickly to explore Rick's own torso. He inhales sharply when their lips part, not complaining one bit when Blue Eyes maneuvers to take a nipple into his mouth.

 

Rick whimpers, the sensation nothing like he is used to. Lori was always soft and easy, careful and fleeting and holy _fuck_ his body gives an involuntary shudder when a painful bite is followed immediately by a delicious lick. He doesn't want to---God he doesn't _want_ it to stop---but Rick can't take much more, his arms already trembling from holding himself up. It's comical how this man is unraveling him so completely, so utterly disintegrating any and all control that he has over his body. He growls, yanking Blue Eyes up to devour his lips.

 

The kiss doesn't last long and before Blue Eyes even has the sense of mind to reciprocate, Rick is pulling back, going to his knees on the carpet and undoing the button and fly before him. It's like a late Christmas present for Rick, opening the wrappings of a new toy that he knows is waiting just for him. He doesn't bother with Blue Eyes' boots, simply yanking his jeans and boxers over the minor obstacle and leaving him in nothing but the abused leather and open shirt. It's a sight for Rick, something taboo and exotic in the way he was raised, and it just makes him want that body writhing for him even more. Blue Eyes is rock hard, the head of his cock swollen purple and bobbing against his trim stomach like bait used in a hunt.

 

Sucking a man's dick is nothing like eating out a woman's pussy. That is the first thing that Rick thinks of as he takes his length into his mouth without a hint of hesitation. It doesn't smell the same, doesn't feel the same, and sure as hell doesn't _look_ the same and Rick decides quickly that this is much more enjoyable. With his only experience being blow jobs that he himself has been on the receiving end of, he is almost unsure as to what to do. As he makes up his mind on what to try first he keeps it simple and moves up and down, careful not to gag and ruin the moment.

 

Blue Eyes doesn't complain. Quite the opposite, actually. The sound that he makes travels like lightning right through Rick's spine and to his own cock and he groans around the length in his mouth. He is vaguely aware of Blue Eyes propping himself up to watch him from beneath heavy lids, mouth agape in deep pants. Rick meets those eyes head on as he pulls away, pausing to give him a feral grin before licking from base to tip. Blue Eyes throws his head back in ecstasy, no longer keeping quiet about what feels good.

 

Rick does it again, spurred on by those amazing noises, flicking his tongue leisurely over the corona and just drowning in the sounds that it solicits. He does this a couple more times before taking him back into his mouth, this time using his tongue more as he moves. He goes deeper than initially intending, letting out a choked hack as he gags and he'll be damned if Blue Eyes doesn't moan even louder, reaching down to grip his curly hair and urge him back down again. Rick never got off on gagging Lori, always feeling guilty when he pushed her down or thrust up too hard, but there is something about when Blue Eyes does it to him that feels animalistic in its intensity. He wants more of it.

 

" _Fuck_ , yes."

 

Blue Eyes gasps when Rick does it again, more controlled and intentional this time around. He thrusts up into Rick's mouth, still watching him, and Rick takes control back when he slams himself down, feeling that familiar---uncomfortable, bruising, fucking _hot_ \---reflex in the back of his throat. Blue Eyes feels a whole different sensation, finally breaking his heated gaze to clench his lids closed against the overwhelming pleasure. Rick's not sure how much longer either of them will last but he doesn't want it to end like this. Oh, no, he wants to feel that tight heat of this man's ass clench around him.

 

He wants to be inside of him when he cums. But first he wants to feel those lips. Removing himself from the delicious meat in between Blue Eyes' legs he sheds what is left of his clothes, climbing up onto the table and propping himself up with one hand on the couch and fisting the other man's hair as he straddles him, guiding his cock quickly into awaiting mouth. Blue Eyes groans beneath him, wrapping thick arms around his thighs to pull him in deeper. Rick braves a glance down from his position, thrusting against his own will with the aid of those arms, Blue Eyes lifting himself up to meet each jerk forward as if he can't get enough.

 

Rick doesn't feel at all guilty when he gags around him. Maybe it's a turn-on for Blue Eyes, one that Rick is more than happy to take advantage of. Urged on harder and faster, he pants and grips the cushions in front of him until his knuckles turn white. He is positive of it now as he watches Blue Eyes take him in and holds him in place, body heaving involuntarily and Rick damn near loses it then. He pulls up and away, scooting back until he straddles Blue Eyes' stomach, breathing labored as he tries to calm his body down. Now that he's sampled the appetizer, he is more than ready for the main course.

 

He stands up, hauling Blue Eyes to his feet as well and meeting him in another kiss that is all teeth and tongue. Rick can taste a bitterness in his mouth this time---pre-cum, his smoldering mind provides---pre-cum mixed with a slue of saliva from sucking on him. He leads Blue Eyes backwards through the room, eyes opening just in time to take in the naked window, curtains drawn back to allow a perfect view of the lights of Atlanta. The thought is fleeting but it's one that Rick goes back to, a devious smile forming on his lips. He is going to give the late-night party goers of the city an even better sight.

 

At this point not even caring it it's something that Blue Eyes will approve of or not, he backs them up until the others clothed back and bare ass hits the ice-cold glass with an audible thump. He swallows the other man's gasp, holding him tightly when he shivers from the chill. Once satisfied that he isn't going anywhere, Rick pulls back to stare at him, taking in his masculine beauty in all it's glory. He wants to remove that shirt but when he tries again he is stopped, strong hands clutching his own. Rick stares long and hard into those eyes, drowning in their depths, but he doesn't fight him on it.

 

In a silent understanding Rick goes to his knees, taking great joy in the hitched breath that Blue Eyes inhales, trailing his wet tongue over his hip and across his length. But he doesn't stop there: he goes even lower and licks on his balls. Blue Eyes curses and Rick lifts one of his legs up to prop on his shoulder, effectively spreading him. Rick takes one of his balls into his mouth, tugging gently and suckling on it until Blue Eyes is quaking with desire. The cop does what feels natural, moving to the man's neglected ball and giving it the same treatment.

 

"Fuck, Rick, _fuck_ _me_."

 

Rick blinks. He really doesn't remember giving the guy his name but doesn't care. Oh, he will fuck him alright. He wants to make him beg some more though. He wants to hear him _scream_.

 

Taking more of Blue Eyes onto his shoulders, Rick hoists him up just a little bit more, enough to give his tongue access to his ass. Even though he's never been with a man, that doesn't mean he never tried anal with Lori. She hadn't been nearly into it like Rick had but at this point in time he is glad to have the little bit of experience. He knows that he has to prepare him, slick him up before fucking him. Hardly a waste of time, though, Rick decides as he breaches that tight ring of muscle with his tongue.

 

Blue Eyes all but comes apart at his ministrations and Rick groans, licking his hole in a hard circle before penetrating him. Blue Eyes gets closer to losing it, crying out, the one leg he is supporting himself on shaking uncontrollably. Rick fucks him with his tongue, pressing him harder into the glass and just imagining what it looks like to anyone on the street below. Jesus Christ it'd be a sight, one that Rick himself would love to indulge in. At this moment, though, there isn't a single person in the entire world that he would switch places with.

 

He brings a hand up and fingers Blue Eyes' asshole, slipping a digit inside and curling it up in an attempt to locate his prostate. It's a little embarrassing that he isn't sure where it is, but it can't be too hard to find, right? He twists his finger, still licking at his tight pucker and--- _there_ it is. When Blue Eyes all but screams Rick knows that he's found that bundle of nerves. He strokes it again, adding a second finger and spreading him to slide his tongue inside even deeper.

 

God, Rick can cum from just listening to him. His own cock is painfully hard between his legs, physically neglected, but he feels it pulse and twitch in desire. He scissors his fingers, stretching him more and he can't add a third finger fast enough. He's not gentle, using the muscles in his arm rather than the ones in his hand to thrust into him. Blue Eyes squirms, the leg hanging over Rick's shoulder tightening, his boot scratching against his back.

 

He can't handle any more. Removing himself completely from Blue Eyes, who whimpers in response, he straightens up and turns them around, pulling him back and bending him over so his top front half is pressed to the glass. Rick spits on his palm, rubbing saliva all over his cock as he lines himself up. He eases the bulbous head in first, balls tightening at the sounds that escapes Blue Eyes' lips and proceeds to slide in slowly. Blue Eyes arches his back, moving with him until he forces Rick to completely bottom out.

 

Rick throws his head back, panting and placing his hands on Blue Eyes' hips to keep him from moving on him anymore. He's not going to last long, _God_ he's not going to last long at all and he wants to savor every bit of it. Besides, he wants Blue Eyes to cum first, feel that tight heat clench painfully around him. Rick pushes forward, damn near pressing the younger man flush against the glass. With one hand still gripping his hip, Rick reaches around with the other and takes his dick into a firm fist, jacking him off as he begins pumping inside of him.

 

He sees Blue Eyes' fingers curl against the window, seeming to want purchase against something that isn't even there. He watches the reflection of his face in the glass, his expression pinched in pure bliss as he moves forward into Rick's hand and back to impale himself further onto Rick's pulsing cock. They're both panting, drenched in sweat despite the cold air, bodies trembling as they get closer and closer to release. Growling, Rick forces himself to stop, pressing Blue Eyes even harder against the window and just concentrating on pumping that erection. He feels his knuckles hit the glass each time he draws his hand back.

 

"You like that?" he grumbles into his ear from behind, finally letting go of his hip to wrap a hand around his throat, "You like me fucking you against this window? Balls deep in your tight little ass while everyone down there walks on? Just think...all it takes is _one_ of them to look up here, to see you split open on me. See you as I fucking tear you apart."

 

It's the most that Rick has said to him in a while but the words have their desired effect. Blue Eyes' cock pulses in his hand, white streams of cum erupting from him to be smeared on the glass. Rick begins thrusting again in earnest, speeding up the movements of his hand as he milks every last bit of semen from the man crying out beneath him. Only when he is sure that each drop is now sliding down the window in thick streams, Rick removes the two of them from its view. He carries the limp man, still buried inside of him, over to the king sized bed and drapes him over the edge, holding on with both hands as he shoves inside again and again until he finally feels it, his own balls tightening as he releases his load deep into his bowels.

 

Rick's orgasm isn't nearly as loud as Blue Eyes' had been but he's sure it's just as explosive. He rocks their bodies into the pristine comforter beneath them, not stopping until the discomfort of touch on his post-orgasmic cock has him chuckling at the tickle. Blue Eyes shifts a bit underneath him, breath steadying, and he attempts to lift himself from under Rick's slack weight. Rick gets the idea without being told, sliding out of him with a wet plop and sidestepping to crawl up into the bed and pull the blankets up so that they can get comfortable. He is pleased when Blue Eyes follows suit, shedding his boots and crawling under the blankets beside him and collapsing half on his chest. Rick can feel the creeping winter cold kissing on his skin anywhere that Blue Eyes isn't touching him and he shifts, wrapping his arms around him to bring him in closer. He can feel his heartbeat pound against his chest, his hot breath ghosting over his neck, and Rick sighs in contentment. The night had started out being a disaster but this man, this stranger, quickly turned it around for him after only a few drinks. He turned his world upside down with barely any words spoken and now as they lay there arm in arm, Rick realizes that he wants to get to know this guy. Maybe even spend another night together.

 

"Hey." he breaks the silence between them, swiping long bangs to the side so that he may look into his eyes, "What's your name, anyway?"

 

There is a lazy laugh and Rick starts to add more to his question until he gets his answer.

 

"Daryl."

 

"Daryl." Rick repeats with a goofy smile on his face.

 

The name is perfect. It's like sweet honey on his lips. Daryl, the man who he met at some random bar. Daryl, who bought him a drink. Daryl, who will remember Rick in the morning, he is sure of it.

 

Daryl, who gave him the best New Year that he's had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised: my newborn bunnies. Let me know if these seem like fic ideas that you'd be interested in!
> 
> *Shane and Daryl are always butting heads and it's only gotten worse since Sophia went missing. As a cruel twist of fate they somehow switch bodies.
> 
> *Rick Grimes is a cop who will stop at nothing to rescue his pup. Daryl Dixon is a slave out for the blood of the man who murdered his pack. Phillip Blake is top dog of the underworld, taking bets on the lives and freedom of desperate werewolves determined to win this year's Games. It's a rivalry born and bred in blood from two very different individuals with two very different motivations, dead set on the same prize: victor. If that's not bad enough, things get worse when they develop feelings for each other.
> 
> *One year. It's been one year to the day when Daryl went missing, gone without a trace and leaving all of his worldly possessions behind. Rick can't explain the empty void that it left in his heart but on the anniversary of that day he has only one plan in mind: to get shit-faced drunk. That is until Glenn and Maggie burst into the prison with some unexpected news of Daryl's mysterious reappearance.  
> "I don't know! I don't KNOW! We turned away for just a minute and then he was just THERE, in the middle of the yard!"
> 
> *Shane Walsh is one of the most popular guys in school. He is the star quarterback, good looking, and can have a tumble in the sheets with any girl that he wants. He is also quite the bully and his favorite target is one Daryl Dixon, a boy who no one really knows much about besides that he is quiet and keeps to himself. But when a new assignment is announced that forces the two to live alongside and write a lengthy essay on each other, they both learn that there is more than meets the eye from the person they thought they knew.
> 
> *After his mate is killed by the eldest son of proclaimed werewolf hunter Will Dixon of Woodbury, Rick Grimes has all but declared war on the settlement, attacking anyone who strays beyond its walls and hindering supply runs. It's a blood feud that has spun out of control and when the Second Alpha, Shane, catches Will's youngest as he's running away from home, the prison pack views it as the perfect opportunity to get some revenge...that is, until Rick finds himself falling for the teen, who is nothing like his renowned family.
> 
> *(don't have official summary for) True Blood / Walking Dead sort of fusion where Rick is a new vampire without his maker in the apocalypse and Daryl is of fae descent. Walkers are maybe an evolved reaction type thing of the Hepatitis V virus?
> 
> *(don't have official summary for) Another werewolf fic! After breaking up a dog fighting arena, Rick takes it upon himself to nurse a rescued wolf back to health. He didn't know that he was adopting a werewolf. He is introduced into Daryl's world. Alphas around town are being murdered and it prompts Daryl to investigate, who also brings Rick into it.
> 
> *(don't have official summary for) In Atlanta there is a person known as the "Angel of Atlanta" who returns kidnapped people (children?) back to their families at the cost of his own body. Rick is a new cop on the force, a recent divorcee, and when he catches wind of what is going on he wants to solve the mystery. It's not right, a vigilante. But his captain is in on it, getting the credit for this "angel". Carl is taken one night and Rick is pulled right into the fray.
> 
> *(don't have official summary for) Walking Dead / Deadlands sort of fusion. Takes place in the Deadlands universe. US Marshals Rick and Shane are to pick up the manhunt on the Dixon Demon, wanted for a mysterious genocide in his hometown. They have to fight through demons, undead, and possibly the devil himself as they track Dixon down to bring him in. But everything isn't as it seems, Rick falls in love with Daryl, he wants to save him. Horror-western...because how man Rickyl westerns are out there?!
> 
>  
> 
> That is all I have right now but the ideas are multiplying like bunnies. Now I know why they call them plot bunnies. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
